


Unconventionally Happy

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Infidelity, Slice of Life, altho the politics thing is very minor, and is used mostly just so Elia and Oberyn can talk, but its not Oberyn and Lyanna and it's in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's talk about your brother, Oberyn. He and Lyanna Stark, the daughter of a political dynasty as great as your own, have been in a relationship for several years now. They raise Oberyn's five daughters and Lyanna's son together, yet they've both stated that a marriage between the two of them is completely off the table. It's a known fact that conservative voters shy away from you due to the relation, yet he's a very vital part of your campaign. Why?"</p><p>Or: Oberyn doesn't really care what Doran says about him when he's doing political interviews and goes about his day instead of listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories like lj_todd's Of Sand and Snow and bloodysteel's Venomous Claws, but I didn't feel confident enough with the time period to write anything other then a modern au for it so here we are!
> 
> I may turn this into a series at some point. I have another piece for the verse written, but it focuses primarily on Oberyn dealing with the possibly of Rhaegar seeing Jon now that Rhaegar isn't a president trying to avoid a scandal anymore. However, I'm not sure if it's something I'll ever finish or if anyone would even want to read?
> 
> Anyway! So, I hope you enjoy this even though it's a little slow paced since the reason I wrote it was really just because I wanted to write something with Oberyn, Lyanna, and their children.

Oberyn woke up to the soft tones of a familiar voice. He couldn't remember the woman's name, only that she was a political reporter for one of the national news stations.

He peeked one eye open. His alarm clock stared back at him, flashing 5:45.

He groaned, turning to curl into his lover and hoping to fall back asleep. The motion, however, caused his feet to slam into a body sitting at the edge of the bed.

He let out a second groan, suddenly aware that his lover was no longer lying with him.

"Lya," he called out as he opened his eyes. "It's too early for politics."

Lyanna turned, the corners of her lips turning ever so slightly when she spotted him. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, still messy from sleep, and her grey eyes shone with amusement.

"You'll be getting up soon anyway," she pointed out.

"To get the kids ready for school, not to watch political news." He nudged her with one of his feet, "Come back here. We can cuddle until the alarm goes off."

She let out an amused laugh, turning her attention back to the television screen. "We don't have time for your kind of cuddling, Oberyn. Besides, it's an interview of Doran's."

"Even more reason to turn it off. I hear about his election enough at work. I don't need it invading our bedroom as well."

As if she had heard his reluctance to be involved, the interviewer began another question, "Let's talk about your brother, Oberyn. He and Lyanna Stark, the daughter of a political dynasty as great as your own, have been in a relationship for several years now. They raise Oberyn's five daughters and Lyanna's son together, yet they've both stated that a marriage between the two of them is completely off the table. It's a known fact that conservative voters shy away from you due to the relation, yet he's a very vital part of your campaign. Why?"

"Lyanna, turn that trash off," Oberyn said, cutting in before Doran could give a reply. His voice was sharp and commanding, more so then he had meant it to be. He gentled, adding, "Please."

She flicked the television off. Without the light from the screen, he could barely make out her form in the soft glow coming from the window. He didn't need light to tell that she wasn't moving from her position, neither to join him in their bed or to leave the room.

"It doesn't bother me, you know?" Lyanna said when she spoke at last. "What they say about you, about us."

He took a deep breath before sitting up. He crawled forward until he was sitting behind her, her body between his legs and his chest to her back. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

As he nuzzled against the soft flesh there, he murmured, "I know. However, it bothers me. They should not speak badly of our relationship or our children."

"And you?" There was a teasing tone to her voice that put him at ease. She reached around, planting a hand on his head and letting her fingers tangle in his hair.

Oberyn let out a puff of laughter against her collar, "Many people speak badly of me and I probably deserve most of it." He turned to place a kiss on her shoulder, "However, there is nothing bad about my love for our children or for you."

A soft hum came from Lyanna's lips. She used her grip on him to nudge him towards lifting his head.

"You are not nearly as bad as you would like to think you are, Oberyn," she murmured before taking his lips in a kiss. 

* * *

The house was quiet as Oberyn walked through the hallway.

It was Wednesday which meant that when Oberyn woke back up at seven, the only people left in the house were Jon and Elia.

Lyanna went to work early on those days and took care of their oldest four.

She made sure Obara had her house and car keys. She made sure Nymeria told her what her after school plans were and that Sarella had her bags for whatever sports she was playing that season. She checked that Tyene's chemistry club hadn't been canceled last minute. When everyone was situated, she waited on the steps until Obara had pulled out of the driveway without hitting the mailbox or leaving any of her sisters behind. Then she left herself.

Reaching the first of the two bedroom's still occupied, Oberyn pushed open the door.

"Kiddo, it's time to get up." There was a soft groan from the bed and the small body shifted around. He let out a soft laugh as he crossed the room. He knelt next to the bed. He reached out a hand, brushing black curls away from Jon's forehead. "Come on, it's time to go to school."

"Don't wanna," Jon murmured. He hugged his stuffed direwolf tighter. "I wanna sleep."

Oberyn couldn't help that another laugh bubbled out of his mouth. "You can't do that, pup. Plus, it wouldn't be very fun to stay here sleeping."

"Yes, it would."

"Nope."

Oberyn smiled as Jon peeked his eyes open, "Why not, Papa?"

"Because there's no one here to play with you," he answered. "If you stay here to sleep you won't get to go to school and play with all your friends. Don't you want to see all of your friends? Robb, Sam, Ygritte-"

"Ygritte's a bully."

Another laugh escaped. "Yes, well, she's still your friend, isn't she?"

"Sometimes."

Reaching out, Oberyn pulled the covers back from Jon. He held out his arms, "Come on. We'll go get your sister up before you have to get dressed."

Jon let out a soft sound before rolling into Oberyn's arms.

Gathering him up, Oberyn climbed up to his feet. Once they were standing up, Jon laid his head on Oberyn's chest.

As he wrapped his arms more securely around him, Oberyn felt his heart warm.

It'd been six years since he and Lyanna had gotten together. It'd been rocky at first, he hadn't realized she was the one who Rhaeger had cheated on his sister with until he was half in love with her and Lyanna hadn't realized he was Elia's brother until she was the same, but they had pulled through and stayed together.

Oberyn was glad they had.

It wasn't just because Lyanna was the love of his life, even though she was and he loved her dearly, but because she'd given him so much.

At the top of that list was Jon. His son didn't have his blood, but Oberyn loved him just as much as he loved his daughters and it was thanks to Lyanna that he had him.

"Papa, let's go," Jon whined against his shoulder. "Elia shouldn't get to sleep when I can't."

"Alright, alright, we're going."

* * *

Oberyn's office phone went off at exactly noon, as it always did. He closed his laptop and propped his feet up on the desk before answering it, "Hello, dear sister."

"Hello Oberyn," Elia greeted. Her voice was soft and amused. He could practically see her strolling down the halls of her home. "I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"Mellario sent me Arianne, Quentyn, and Tystane's school pictures weeks ago. Where, dear brother, are my pictures of your children?"

He paused for a second, thinking. The day they'd arrived, Lyanna and he had sat at the kitchen counter with entirely too many envelopes to distribute the pictures. He remembered putting stamps on envelops as Lyanna double checked everyone had pictures of their nieces and nephew. Afterwards, they'd set them on the kitchen counter and retreated to their bedroom. He didn't remember shoving them into the mailbox the next morning.

"If I had to guess I would say their sitting next to the stove. I'll be sure to mail them out tonight."

"Before you do, can you slip in an extra wallet size of Jon? The one Rhaegar has now is a little old."

The words were weaved into the conversation so seamlessly that Oberyn had already reached forward to grab his cell and ask Lyanna were the extras were before he registered them. He stilled when he did.

After a moment, he took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'll ask Lyanna where the others are."

He heard his sister give a soft, relieved sigh and realized she'd been expecting an argument. "Thank you. Now tell me, how is our brother's campaign to take over King's Landing?"

"It will never stop being ridiculous that the estate of our president is called King's Landing," Oberyn answered. He leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "As of right now, the only real competition is Robert Baratheon. I suspect that's mostly the doing of Tywin Lannister. But, I'm sure even Tywin can't keep him from creating a scandal for very long. We'll both have low approval ratings in the North, then and it'll become a battle for the rest of Westeros."

"You're sure? Isn't Lyanna's brother quite close to Senator Baratheon?"

"Yes, but their relationship has been fraying recently. Ned has a lot of honor while Robert has almost none." Oberyn added, "And just between the two of us, Robert hasn't been invited to the last few Stark holidays."

"I thought that was because of Lyanna."

Oberyn's teeth clenched at the reminder.

He'd always been aware of Lyanna's ex-engagement, he hadn't asked for details though Lyanna had once confessed that the scar on her right arm had been given to her by Robert the night she'd finally broken it off, but he hadn't ever realized that any feelings lingered.

It wasn't until Benjen had called him, he had been at home while the rest of his family were at a Stark celebration, and told him he had to meet them at the hospital because Lyanna had broken her hand on Robert's face that he realized how aggressive the Baratheon was in his pursuit to get back the woman he'd lost.

Ridding himself of the thoughts, Lyanna was safe and Robert Baratheon was far from Sunspear, Oberyn answered, "I started attending holidays with her and he got married to Cersei. He was around for a while, then things just got worse again. From what I could tell, it was Ned's decision not to invite Robert anymore."

"Is there no way to bring up Doran's approval ratings in the North then?"

"Not that I can think of. We can afford to lose them to a third party, though, as long as we can get the Reach."

"That's going to be hard," Elia pointed out. "The Tyrell's aren't in the race, but they'll back Robert Baratheon before they let anyone from Dorne into King's Landing."

"The Tyrell's may have the most votes, but half of the Senators in the Reach hate them. They is little they wouldn't do to make sure the Tyrell's didn't get what they wanted." He glanced up at the clock on the wall before taking his feet off the desk. "Elia, I've got to go. I've got a meeting planned to see if it's even worth attemping to take the Crownlands."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Mhm, shouldn't you say that to Doran? He's the one trying to take your husband's job, I'm just helping out."

* * *

When Oberyn got home from work, it was past six.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he entered the dining room. His family was already gathered around the dinner table, children piling food onto their plates and talking loudly.

Lyanna flashed him a quick smile, "Welcome home," before focusing on Elia.

"But mama," Elia complained, a pout on her lips and her arms crossed over her chest, "potatoes are mushy and gross!"

"I thought you liked potatoes," Lyanna answered. There was no hint of impatience in her eyes, something even Oberyn was suspect to when the children were being difficult. "You like french fries and tater tots and potato chips."

"Those aren't mushy though!"

Lyanna pursed her lips in thought before asking, "Is the mushiness the only problem?"

Elia nodded. "It's gross!"

"How about I cut you some potato slices then?" Lyanna said. "Then they won't be mushy. Will you eat them then?"

Oberyn couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he watched Elia think about the proposal. She was treating it as though it was the most important decision she had made in her six years of life, he supposed it was in a way, and he found it very amusing.

"As long as it's not mushy," she agreed at last.

"Alright. Eat the rest of your food." Lyanna looked over at him as she stood up, "Are you eating now or changing?"

He glanced around the table. Obara and Nymeria had abandoned their good in favor of teaching each other tricks for Calculus, Tyene was arranging her peas into various elements of the period table, and Jon was listening to Sarella tell a story from lacrosse practice with a look of of awe in his eyes.

Even if they were loud and chaotic, he didn't have any desire to be anywhere other then with all of them.

"I'll change after. Will you grab a plate for me while you're in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

Her fingers made to brush his wrist as she passed him. He shifted his hand so the tips of their fingers caught for a moment.

When she had disappeared into the kitchen, he took a seat next to Tyene.

"Magnesium?" he questioned, looking at the diagram she'd created.

"Yeah." Tyene looked up, a small smile on her face. "I started at cobalt and worked my way down."

"Nice." He leaned on one hand, watching her. "Did chemistry club inspire this?"  
  
"Kind of. I mostly just thought it would be fun to create atomic models with my peas. It makes them more bearable to eat." She gave a small shrug when he raised an eyebrow. "If I don't eat them then Jon and Elia will think they don't have to eat theirs and mama will get stressed out."

"Thank you," he said, reaching out to pat her arm.

"Here." Oberyn looked up to find Lyanna standing next to him, holding out one of the plates from the kitchen. He took it and reached for the food in the center of the table immediately. With a flourish, she held the plate in her other hand out for Elia, "And for you, my princess."

"Thank you, mama," Elia said as she took the plate.

The table was loud and noisy, so many conversations going on that Oberyn couldn't really understand any of them individually, but Oberyn couldn't help the large smile that settled on his lips as he settled in for dinner. 

* * *

Oberyn rolled his shoulder as he walked into the bedroom a few hours later. He groaned, "Elia and Jon convinced Sarella to wrestle me before they would let me put them in bed."

"Are you getting too old to keep up with a thirteen year old?" Lyanna teased.

"Absolutely not. She's just much more experienced then I am."

He crossed the room as she chuckled. She was settled on their bed, her legs crossed under her and her hair already free from the braid it'd been in all day, and when he reached her he bent down to settle his chin on her head. He took a few breaths, relaxing in familiar scent of her shampoo and perfume.

"Let's talk about your brother, Oberyn. He and Lyanna Stark, the daughter of a political dynasty as great as your own, have been in a relationship for several years now. They raise Oberyn's five daughters and Lyanna's son together, yet they've both stated that a marriage between the two of them is completely off the table. It's a known fact that conservative voters shy away from you due to your relation, yet he's a very vital part of your campaign. Why?"

Oberyn sighed, turning so his cheek was pressed against her head and he was looking at the television. "You're watching this again?"

"You didn't let me finish it earlier," Lyanna pointed out. "I recorded it so I could."

"Who cares what he says," Oberyn mumbled.

"I do. He's your brother, Oberyn."

"He's a pain in my ass is what he is."

On the television, Doran had begun speaking, "Oberyn is a part of my campaign because there's no one I think would handle it better. While I won't deny that he made some questionable choices when he was younger he's never been a bad person. He follows through on his decisions, even the ones he makes a bit rashly, and never shies away from the consequences. As for his relationship with Lyanna-" Oberyn reached out, wrapping his arms around her. She lifted her arm so her hand rested against the arm wrapped around her front. "It's not conventional, but it's what is the best for them. They're in love with each other and happy with the way their living their life. Their children have never seemed to mind that their parents didn't need rings to show that they were committed to each other."

There was a quiet moment as the interview moved forward.

"Did Doran just imply that he approved?" Oberyn murmured.

Lyanna snorted. She said, "Your brother has never disapproved of our relationship."

"No, I suppose not."

Another beat passed before Lyanna moved. She shook his head off hers before twisting in his arms so they were facing each other.

"You know, he's only hard on you because he loves you. My father was the same way with my brothers."

"Doran is not my father."

"No, but he is your older brother and he worries about you. Just as Elia does."

He took a deep breath before bumping their foreheads together. He let out a soft, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I can take a guess." Lyanna reached up, one of her hands coming to rest on Oberyn's cheek. They stayed that way for a while before she pulled away. "Alright then, love. It's time for me to go to sleep so I don't get eaten by the wolves tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Lya." He waited until she had rolled away from the edge of the bed and onto her side before crawling in with her. "Whatever you say."


	2. Chapter 2

Oberyn wasn't surprised when he ventured downstairs to find that chaos had already descended in the house.

With three girls in high school, one in middle school, and two more children in elementary there was always something going on. Sometimes it was as simple as helping one of the girl's with a homework assignment they'd forgotten or signing a permission slip for Elia and Jon, but other times it was breaking up a fight that'd been brewing since the night before or trying to figure out why someone was faking sick.

On this particular day, his oldest three were tearing apart his house. He could see Obara searching around the entry way as Nymeria did the same to the living room and Tyene flitted around the kitchen.

The rest of his children were sat at the table eating breakfast. Sarella had her backpack on her shoulders already and her sports bags gathered in a pile at her feet. Elia was listening quietly as Jon told a story about something that had happened in his classroom with wide sweeping gestures.

"What's going on?" he murmured as he passed Lyanna, fingers brushing against the small of her back. She was leaning against the kitchen counter, ignoring Tyene bustling around her as she scribbled in a binder.

"Obara lost her car keys," Lyanna said. "They're looking for them."

"Ah...." Oberyn took the carton of milk from the sink and a bowl from the cupboard as he asked, "Do I need to pick anyone up today?"

Before Lyanna could answer, Sarella shouted, "I need a ride, papa. I have softball until four thirty and then lacrosse until six."

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded at her. "Alright, six o'clock it is then. Anyone else?"

Lyanna shook her head, sliding the box of Captain Crunch towards him. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Elia and Jon want to talk to you about something today."

Oberyn glanced at his youngest two, trying to figure out what they could want, before asking, "Am I supposed to be the bad parent or...?"

"Not necessarily. They've found activities they want to pick up and I told them they needed permission from both of us. Especially since it's an election year. You're getting busier and you won't always be able to leave to pick them up if I get caught at work."

They lapsed into silence as he poured his cereal. He considered what she'd said.

There was a triumphant yell from the living room. Nymeria called out, "I've got them! They got knocked under the bookshelf."

"Let's go then. We're already running late," Obara answered from the doorway.

He could hear the shuffle of them moving around to get ready.

Tyene pressed kisses to his and Lyanna's cheeks as she snagged her backpack from the kitchen counter.

"Don't leave without me!" Sarella shouted. Oberyn watched as she darted into the kitchen to shove her plate into the sink before grabbing her softball and lacrosse bags. He couldn't help the small smile at the sight of her with the three bags she was carrying crossing around her back.

"We're leaving!" Nymeria called from the hallway.

"Be safe!" Oberyn called back.

There was an affirmative before he heard the door open and shut. Their voices drifted in the kitchen window as they climbed into Obara's car.

He watched them pull out before opening the silverware drawer.

As he pulled out a spoon, Lyanna spoke again, "Elia called last night."

Oberyn shoved the spoon into his bowl. "Did something happen? Everything seemed fine when we had our usual lunch call."

"She wanted to speak to me."

He stopped. There was only one reason for Lyanna to bring up a conversation she'd had with Elia. It had him clenching his teeth and turning to give her his full attention.

Oberyn hissed out, "What message did the bastard want her to deliver this time?"

Lyanna took a deep breath, dropping the pencil she'd been writing with. She glanced briefly at Jon and Elia before turning to face him. "Rhaegar's out of office in January. They won't have to worry about scandals since it won't affect him being reelected, so he wants me to tell him so they can speak."

"No," Oberyn bit. Anger was burning up his body now. His vision tinted red as his fingers curled around the bowl in his hands. "Absolutely not."

"Oberyn."

"No!" The words were louder then he meant. He saw her eyes dart nervously back at the children before settling on him again. "He can't refuse to have anything to do with him for six years, can't choose to be nothing but a distant uncle, and expect me to give him back just because he no longer has to worry about tarnishing his precious reputation."

"Will you stop it!" Lyanna's words were harsh, cold like the winter state she'd grown up in. She took another deep breath, reaching out to touch his hands. Her fingers curled around his, peeling their grip away and twining their fingers together. "You are the one whose face Jon shoved cake in at his third birthday, you are the one who stayed in his kindergarten class until you were sure he was okay with you leaving, and you are the one who did that stupid three-legged race with him on sports day this year. Jon is your son, Oberyn, and no one is expecting to 'give him back' as you say. No one will argue that he is yours. Certainly not me."

He could feel some of his anger dissipating at her words. He was livid, sure, but she didn't deserve to have it directed at her. She'd faced his anger about the Rhaegar situation when they'd first discovered who the other was. She didn't deserve it now, not after all their years together.

"Then why are we having this conversation, Lyanna?" Oberyn questioned.

"Because we haven't denied any of the other children. We gave Nymeria and Tyene a choice. They decided not to see their mothers. We let Sarella spend summer days on her mother's boat when she asks. Obara has a map to her mother's grave in case she ever wants to visit. You take Elia to Ellaria's grave every year after her birthday party. How can we tell Jon he can't have the same thing? That he's supposed to stay in the dark about who his father is for his whole life while his sisters get to make their choices?"

"It's different," Oberyn said. "Their mothers didn't cheat on my sister, and then leave you to fend for yourself when you ended up pregnant. They didn't give up their children to make sure they would win an election."

Lyanna stared at him for a minute before saying, "I know it's different, but we can't deny one what we've given the others." There was a moment where they just stared at each other before she let go of his hands. "I wasn't planning on giving an answer for a while. I don't like Rhaeger anymore then you do, but I've decided this is the best decision for Jon. You've got time to adjust to the idea."

"So it doesn't matter what I say? You'll tell him yes regardless?"

"No. You took my opinion about the girls into consideration and I'll take yours into consideration with this. I just want you to think about it more, about whether your decision is based off bias or because you really don't believe it's right." She took another deep breath before touching his arm, "I have to go work. Take a minute to calm down before you go out to the dining room. I'll tell Elia and Jon to talk to you in the car about what they want to do."

With that said, she turned around and swept out of the room.

She pressed kisses to the top of Elia's head and Jon's curls. He could hear her say, "Mama's going to work now, okay? You can talk to papa on the way to school. If he says yes, I'll sign you up."

There was a chorus of, "Love you mama," from the two first graders before Lyanna left. 

* * *

"Daddy."

Oberyn sucked in a breath at the sound of Jon's voice.

He'd been so preoccupied in his thoughts over what Lyanna had said that he hadn't really been listening to his children when they were eating breakfast. He'd let Jon and Elia carry on their conversation without any interruption from him.

He looked up at the rear view mirror so he could see them.

Elia wore a bright yellow tank top with ruffles with contrasted her olive skin and a pair of dark jean shorts. Her long, dark hair had been pulled up in two pigtails. Her legs swung freely under her. Jon wore a black tee-shirt with a howling wolf on the front with jeans. His black hair was a mess of curls on the top of his head. His chin was lifted so his eyes, a cool gray color, could meet Oberyn's in the mirror. The two of them were perfect opposites of each other, one with the dark coloring of Dorne and the other with the fair skin of the North, despite having grown up in the same environment.

Both children were strapped into their booster seats.

Not for the first time, Oberyn considered how they were both spitting images of their mothers. Also not for the first time, he was struck by how relieved he was that Jon was more northern than should have been possible for a boy who had lived his whole life in Dorne.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"El and I have a question," Jon declared.

He returned his eyes to the road, remembering what Lyanna had said before their argument about Rhaegar. "Alright, what is it?"

"Can I take music lessons?" Elia asked.

"What kind? Do you want to take vocal lessons or is there an instrument you wanted to learn?"

"The violin please, papa!"

He gave a soft hum. "You know that learning an instrument takes a lot of hard work, yes? Nymeria almost quit piano quite a few times in her frustration."

"I know, but I really wanna do it!"

"As long as you promise to work hard and stay dedicated for at least a year," Oberyn answered, "I don't see a problem with it."

She let out an excited shriek. "Thank you papa!"

"And you, Jon?"

"I wanna take fencing and Valyarian lessons, please."

Fencing was easy enough to figure out. The Stark's had a history with the sport, all four Stark children had been national champions at one point and their father before them. Given how Jon idolized Benjen, it wasn't odd for him to want to follow in his footsteps.

"Why Valyarian?" Oberyn asked, more confused by that request.

"'Cause daddy knows it!" Jon exclaimed.

Oberyn froze. His conversation with Lyanna was fresh in his head and all he could think about was how the Targaryan lineage was no secret. He wondered if Jon somehow knew who his biological father was already.

"What?" Oberyn said, the word slipping out of his mouth before he said it.

"Mama said that you learned it when you were Sarella's age."

He felt a startling rush of relief. He was letting his feelings about Rhaegar blind him. He wasn't thinking about things the way they were. He was forgetting basic things about himself - like the fact that he was fluent in Valyarian.

"Can I, daddy?"

Snapping back to the conversation, Oberyn said, "As long as you follow the same rules as your sister. You have to stay with them for at least a year and you have to try your hardest."

"I will!" Jon agreed. Oberyn could see the wide smile spread over his face as he bounced in his seat. "Thank you, daddy!"

* * *

"Doran!"

Doran was sitting at his desk when Oberyn burst into his office, looking down at some sort of paperwork sitting in front of him. He jumped minutely, so little that someone who wasn't as well trained in Doran's mannerisms as Oberyn would likely have missed the movement completely.

"Oberyn," he said when he saw who was standing in his doorway. The shock was already gone from his voice, but Oberyn saw the line of his shoulders relax as well once he'd confirmed that who he heard was actually was who in front of him. "What's going on? Has something happened with the campaign?"

"Not really," Oberyn answered. He strolled across the room, practically dropping himself into one of the chairs across from his brother. He sprawled himself out in it, trying for casual and normal. "I wanted to talk to you about a family matter."

The shock returned to Doran's face, a quick flash of it through his eyes, but for a different reason. Oberyn did not often confide in his older brother. He and Elia had always been incredibly close, acting as each other's confidants since they were small. It had only increased when they got older, when Oberyn strayed further from what was expected of him and Doran's back straightened with the need to take care of all of them once both of their parents had passed. Doran and Oberyn's relationship had gotten better - because Oberyn had grown up even if he still wasn't exactly what Doran expected, because working together meant spending more time together, because Elia was in King's Landing while they were together in Dorne which left them only each other - but he still preferred to confide in Elia.

"Elia is an excellent mother, but she's not a father," Oberyn said, answering a question Doran hadn't asked. "You won't... completely understand, but you'll understand better than she will."

"Something's going on with one of the kids?" Doran asked. Oberyn could hear the concern in his voice. "Are they all okay?"

"They're fine," Oberyn assured. "But Rhaegar wants us to tell Jon who is father is."

Doran took a sharp breath before he said, "Okay."

"Lyanna says we should since we let the girls' have a relationship with their mother's," Oberyn told him. "But this is different, isn't it? They're mothers didn't abandoned them. The girls' live with me because that's what everyone decided was best for them. Rhaegar _abandoned_  Jon. He knew Lyanna was pregnant and he still decided that he didn't want anything to do with her or Jon."

"Rhaegar was already married to our sister when he got Lyanna pregnant," Doran pointed out. "Would you have rather he abandoned her and her children for Lyanna and Jon?"

"No," Oberyn said, voice vehement. "But he didn't do what he did for Elia. He did it because he couldn't have a scandal going around if he wanted to beat Tywin Lannister in the election."

"If his actions were about his career then can't he still care for Jon?"

Oberyn stared at Doran for a moment before saying, "You know, I came to talk to you about this because I thought you would be on my side."

"I am on your side," Doran said. "You want what's best for your son. I'm trying to help you figure out what that is because I love you and I love Jon. I know you don't like Rhaegar and you don't like the choices he's made, neither do I, but we both know he cares for that boy. Are ether of us in a position to tell him he can't have a place in Jon's life now?"

"He made the choice not to be apart of Jon's life before now!"

"Yes and it's a choice he can never take back," Doran said. "Rhaegar can build a relationship with Jon now, but Jon will always know that he gave him up first. Jon will _always_  know that when Rhaegar decided he would rather rule than be his father, you stepped up. He will always know that while Rhaegar may have be the father that made him, you are the father that raised him and that you are doing that because you want to. Because there is nothing more important to you than your family."

"Lyanna told me basically the same thing." Oberyn let out a sigh. He raised his hands to his eyes, digging his palms into them. "Is my concern about this really so misplaced?"

"Yes," Doran answered without any hesitation. Oberyn let his hands fall away, intent on glaring a this older brother, but he was met by one of Doran's soft smiles. The kind that he didn't usually use, which he reserved for his family when he was filled with pride or love for them. "But I think that just proves what a good father you are, Oberyn. It's only natural you'd get concerned when someone threatens your relationship with your son."

* * *

Oberyn was sitting on the bleachers with his feet stretched out in front of him, scrolling through his phone, when he heard Sarella call out, "Dad! We're done now."

Looking up, he found Sarella standing at the bottom of the bleachers in her lacrosse practice uniform. The tank top was a bright orange with Sunspear, the name of both their city and her school, written across the top in dark red. The shame shade of red was around the arms and collar of the top. Her skirt was the same shade of orange as the top with red high lights through it. Her hair dark hair had been loose when she'd left the house that morning, but now it was plaited in a straight braid.

He didn't really feel bad about not paying attention while she had been practicing. He supported her in whatever she did, but he had to admit that watching her actually playing lacrosse was a lot more fun than watching her practice it.

"Alright," he said. Climbing to his feet, he grabbed the softball bag that she'd handed off to him when he'd arrived before making his way down the bleachers. "This is everything?"

"Yeah," she agreed, jiggling the bag in her hand. "I shoved my backpack in with my batting helmet since there's not a whole lot in it."

Oberyn raised an eyebrow at her as they walked towards the parking lot. "Because you don't have very much homework or because you've made a decision not to do it?"

"There's not a lot of it," Sarella said. Oberyn watched her for a moment, trying to ascertain whether his daughter was telling the truth or not. "I swear, dad."

"Okay," Oberyn agreed. "I believe you."

They walked in silence for a moment before Sarella said, "Oh! Dad! I got a text from my mom this morning. The Feathered Kiss is going to be docked near The Tor. She said I could come up and stay with her for the weekend if it was okay with you."

"Near The Tor? That's a bit far."

"Yeah, but she's just stocking up before she goes to Sothoryos. She won't be here for long and she doesn't know when she'll be back," Sarella explained. "Please, dad? She said she brought me a present from the Free Cities."

"Do you want me to take you to the Tor so you can see your mother or so you can get the present?" Oberyn asked, amused.

"To see her obviously!" Sarella insisted. "But the present is definitely a bit of extra motivation."

Oberyn laughed, leaning over to sling an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her close, he pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'm sure it was."'  
(----------------------)  
Oberyn sat on the edge of Jon's bed, watching as his son slept. Jon was practically swallowed up by his pillows, his pale skin turned into the dark gray of his pillow cases. Though Dorne ran hot no matter what time of year it was, they kept the house an almost frosty cold for Lyanna's comfort. It meant that Jon had tucked himself under his favorite wolfskin blanket. Ned had given it to Lyanna for Jon way back when she was still pregnant with him. There was rarely a night when Jon didn't sleep with it.

"Hey." Looking away from Jon, Oberyn found Lyanna standing in the doorway. Her hair had been let out of the tight braids she wore for work, hanging loosely around her shoulders instead. It was still early, Elia and Jon went to bed around eight and rarely made it to nine, but she'd stripped her clothes off in favor of a pair of fuzzy white pajama pants with wolf silhouettes on them and an old tee-shirt of hers that slipped down her shoulder. "Did you have a hard time getting him down?"

"No," Oberyn said with a small shake of his head. "He fell asleep before I finished his story. Elia?"

"She wasn't as easy," Lyanna declared. "She's really liking the Tale of Despereaux. I don't think it's a very effective bedtime story."

"She's close to the end," Oberyn said. "I'll make sure she picks something less exciting since she'll probably finish it when I put her down."

Lyanna hummed softly. She leaned her head against the doorway. "Are you coming out to the living room? The girl's want to have a Mario Kart tournament and it's going to require both of us to keep them from actually slaughtering each other."

Oberyn let out a soft laugh. He didn't speak for a moment, instead reaching out to brush some of Jon's curls from his forehead. When he did speak, it wasn't to answer her question. Instead he said, "Sarella's mother is docked near the Tor. I told her I'd drive her up there on Friday so she could spend the weekend on the ship." He looked away from Jon, turning his gaze back to Lyanna. "You were right. About Jon and Rhaegar."

"You think so?" Lyanna said. There was no judgement in her voice, no prodding for him for speak more. It was just a statement that he could respond to however he wanted.

"Yeah. We can't tell the girl's they can see their mothers than refuse to tell Jon about his father," Oberyn answered. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against Jon's temple before he pushed himself to his feet. "And just like knowing their mother's doesn't change the fact that you are their mother, knowing about Rhaegar won't change the fact that I'm Jon's father."

"No," Lyanna agreed, her lips turning up in a soft smile. "It absolutely will not."


End file.
